


Lux's Shorts: Sunset Waltz

by Lux_Et_Tenebrea



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive
Genre: Blood, But he's still a villain though, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fatherly Ardyn, Fluff, Gen, I LIKE BUILDING UP THE WORLD, Including Eos and Etro mythos, Including Lunafreya being abused, Kingsglaive AU, M/M, MT!Prompto, Multi, Mythos from Versus XIII, Proto-MT Prompto, Romance, Spoilers, Traitor!Prompto AU, Versus XIII AU, Violence, Which was meant to be a real thing in game, and yes, and you can kinda see it in the Kingsglaive film, boys being dumb, dark themes, even the side characters, everyone from the movie and game are going to be in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Lux_Et_Tenebrea
Summary: A series of Promptis one-shots and AU's. Including ideas from Vesus XIII and different AU's for everyone's favourite Chocobros. I will also have Versus XIII non-canon and canon mythos and au's running rampant around in this place, and there will be other one-shots like ones with Lunafreya, and Nyx Ulric from the film. As well as non-canon mythos about Ardyn.Will definitely Include spoilers from XV and Kingsglaive if you haven't completed the game and watched the movies, so please be forewarned.





	1. Transparent

**Author's Note:**

> It happens at times, and Prompto's sure that Noctis has caught on to his little tricks, but there are moments when the blonde can't help his feelings--can't hide them and keep his hands to himself--so the easiest way to alleviate himself of them is to pretend he can't afford to take his own chocobo--a feat that is unbelievable in itself, because the blonde loves the birds to death--but he pushes through, and when Noctis merely motions for the blonde to follow, he wonders if he's transparent in his pining.
> 
>  
> 
> My first Promptis, and hopefully not my last. It's a very short little blurb. The idea came to my mind while playing and I decided to actually post something on this account rather than just writing reviews on other fics so people can say I can write, no matter how crappy.
> 
> I know it feels rushed and is dumb and short, but I promise I'll make it up with the next one-shot I write. I just didn't know how to continue this one. But hopefully you'll get a feel of my Prompto and Noctis.
> 
> I'm a massive FFXV polyamory shipper so there'll probably be a lot of implied crushes on multiple people from both Noctis and Prompto, and even Ignis and Glad too. They aren't the actual ships, but they are implied because--why can't they all just get married and live happily ever after, the end? Anyways, thanks for those who take the time to read this at any rate.

 

 

_'I don't mean to--but I can't help myself'._

 

Thought Prompto to himself as he shifted around the Chocobo stable nervously, trembling slightly as he pet his chocobo--Zeromus--and contemplate what he was about to do. There had been times when they had needed to preserve gil, and would rent only two chocobos--Noct's and Gladio's because both their chocobos were bigger than Ignis' and Prompto's own--and they would ride two each on the birds. The riding positions varied, but almost always were Gladiolus and Ignis, and Noctis'and Prompto. As his fingers curled into the thick silvery feathers of his bird, Prompto couldn't help but decide he'd risk the chance to enjoy his usual ride with Zeromus and instead try and hitch a ride with Noct on Mauteus. It'll be a long ride--their car was being repaired by Cindy at the Hammerhead, so they needed to travel at a brutal pace towards the Galdin Quay--there were a few campsites around, so they'd more than likely need to take a rest half-way the journey, but it wouldn't be too bad, and the best part is, he'd get to hold on to Noct for the 4 days they'd rented the chocobos for.

 

That is, if Noctis and Ignis buy his whole 'I'm trying to save up for a new shiny gun' fib. It isn't unusual for the blonde the pine for a new gun--his collection vastly grown from their travels now sat as a prize in Cape Caem, cared for by Iris, who although not a violent girl, had a fascination with weaponry, and was sharp about their care as she was with her wit around her brother--and truly, the blonde though to himself, there had been a nice gun he'd seen /at/ the Quay. So his fib wasn't totally a lie. He just hoped Ignis didn't offer him the money--the man was beyond kind and helpful, heck Prompto could easily admit he'd had the biggest crush on the man when he'd first gotten to know him, but the feelings had waned easily for Ignis' kindness and patience really did know almost no bounds, and he gave it to everyone with respect and a delicateness that allowed others to feel genuinely cared for, but never cross the line of friendship--and don't get him started on the two day crush he'd had on Gladiolus when he'd met the man--built like a giant with a soft squishy heart that made the blonde swoon still, though he supposed that would always happen.

 

But the one who had kept their hold on his attention the most--since before this journey had even begun, since before he'd ever been noticed--was Noctis. The crown prince was regal, beautiful, and elegant in such an effortless way. From the way his dark locks swayed in the wind, and stood as a stark contrast to his fair skin, to the almost dance-like way he fought, switching through his own slowly growing Royal arms. The way his skin seemed to glow from the magic of his lineage making Prompto snap many a pictures. He loved watching the other male warp to and fro in battle, the motions soft, and dazzling and distracting. So distracting, it sometimes gets Prompto into trouble.

 

"Gah, what do you think Zeromus? Should I go for it? Will my plan work out?" he asked the Chocobo, watching as said bird ruffled it's feathers and let out a soft 'kweh!' to the question, beady black eyes looking away from her owner in boredom.

 

"Did you just scoff at me?" he asked in dismay, looking at his chocobo before turning to look at Ignis' orange coloured one, the bird preening in his glance.

 

"It's because you've been hanging out with Exodus, right? I knew it. I can tell from the way you're looking away from me you jerks!" he complained playfully, feeling Hashmal--the more traditional coloured of the group--settle his larger form down to groom himself as well. The blonde loved just taking pictures of their chocobos--something he hadn't ever even dreamed would happen, because let's face it. He wasn't dirt poor, but he sure as hell wasn't rich enough to afford having a chocobo!--and he could honestly spend the rest of his days in Wiz's Chocobo farm. But the one thing over those lovely birds that could be better would be---

 

"Prompto, chop chop! it's almost time to head out, are you in here?" called out the very reason that the blonde was torn apart. Noctis, the crown prince of absolutely everyone's dreams--he's heard the girls whisper behind them whenever the dark haired male has deign it necessary to move outside of their resting lodge to do anything.

 

"Be there in a jiffy!" he calls out as he stands from where he was sitting, patting down his pants free of the twigs and leaves that stuck on to the leather, casually walking his way to the other with a bright grin. He swung his arms a bit as he stood in front of the other, shifting under Noctis' sleepy gaze. The dark haired male always looked like he was going to fall asleep in whatever spot they lingered at, but there was always a sharpness to those too blue eyes, crystal clear like a cloudless sky with an underlying hint of red where the pigment was thin and old magic could be peeked into. Prompto looks away embarrassed as they lock eyes, letting out a jittery laugh.

 

"Enjoying the chocobos?" asked the Prince softly, watching as his blonde haired companion shifted from one leg to another, his nervous ticks just a part of what made Prompto Argentum, Prompto. The dark haired male could tell the other boy was nervous and let out a quiet sigh, blue eyes looking around the stable lazily to give the other time to process the words he wanted to get out.  
  
  
"Ah, well, uh, yeah! Duh, how could I  _not_ be enjoying the chocobos? There's no way anyone wouldn't!" was the quick, if stumbled over response the other gave the prince, making Noct's lips upturn in a subtle way. Of course the other would say yes, when would the blonde ever say no to enjoying chocobos?

   
  
"So then what's up?" he asked, finally settling his gaze onto the other, piercing and commanding when caught in his full attention. He knew Prompto often felt even more nervous under the weight of the princes' attention, but it was usually the only way to get a straight answer from the other, and lo and behold, he wasn't wrong.  
  
  
"Ok, all right. Fine. Listen..." began Prompto, reaching a hand to begin tugging at one of his styled locks--the longest--and shifted more in his attempt to settle the butterflies under his skin and fluttering in his stomach. Damn it, what he wouldn't give to be as tactful as Ignis, or comfortable in his own skin as Gladiolus. Instead, here he was, crumbling under Noctis' eyes like a flower wilts in the heat with no water. He knew that if he allowed his nerves to win out, he'd lose his chance to be close to his crush. Because that's what it was, a crush. The floating sensation he got whenever Noct praised him, or the maddening wings that tickled his belly whenever the other helped him up from the ground, touch cool and yet electric--the signs of an idiot with a crush.

  
"I'm trying to save up for a camera, so I was wondering if I could ride with you." he blurted out, not even giving the other the chance to opt out of being the one to give him a ride, and suddenly Prompto just wished the ground would swallow him up as he looked at Noctis, hand covering his mouth. He could tell the Prince was a bit startled by the question, but already the others' eyes were narrowing--a sign of him thinking over the Prompto's words, and before the blonde could sputter out an apology and how dumb he was--

 

"Yeah sure, is that what you were hung up about?" Noctis asked, uncrossing his arms and letting them sit by his side idly, looking at his friend and watching in amusement as the other floundered for words. It wasn't like it was _strange_ for his technophile of a friend to pine over some new equipment, especially when it came to his camera. So Noctis chalked it up to Prompto just being himself--and said blonde almost melted into a puddle of relief on the ground--literally did a dance as Noctis turned away.  
  


"Yeah well, you know how Ignis and Gladio get when I mention anything about gil and spending!" he murmured, cheeks slightly red, making the freckles there stand out more. He couldn't believe it--Noctis had agreed! Thank Etro that their prince wasn't very suspicious of people and their attractions to him.

 

"I get you." murmured Noctis as he began to step out of the stable into the sunlight, eyes narrowing a bit at the bright rays filtering through the trees, hearing the steps of his companion behind him. "Anyways, it's fine, if they ask, I'll just tell them we think Zeromus needs some rest, he was looking down in spirits." the prince looked over at his friend, watching as the other nodded, taking in his state with a small quirk of his lips.

 

Sometimes he wondered if Prompto knew how much like an open book he was. For now, he'd let the other keep up his charade of excuses, after all Altissa was still a ways ahead. They could sort out their feelings later.

 

"Come on, I don't want to get stuck listening to Ignis complain about burning the day light."


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Traitor MT!Prompto au. Whether he is traitor to Niflheim or Lucis, it's still not certain. This is the start of the story, and I decided to first start Prompto off in his Versus XIII look, as far as hair and clothing goes, but he still has XV's face. I wanted him to look different, and well, kind off not well off for the sake of this AU. He's had to travel from Niflheim to Lucis on his own, without any backing from the Empire except a small allowance that Ardyn himself gave to Prompto. Yes, Ardyn, and I'll be getting more into his relationship with Prompto as well as touching up on things from Kingsglaive. This AU will also tie into my Nyx/Luna story, so it'll be half and half on both their parts, which means that there will be more to my Nyx/Luna shots!
> 
> While they are meant to tie into one another, they are still individual chapters that can stand alone because--well, I suck at keeping a regular schedule ok!
> 
>  
> 
> But I am excited about writing short chapters of this AU and what is occurring in it. It's Pre-Lucis' fall, but pretty much will go through it, which means sad times for everyone.

"My name's Prompto Argentum, and I've come to apply to be part of the Crownsguard." chirped out the cheerful voice of a blonde haired youth, locks framing a freckled face that showed nothing but mirth in their depths; their colour a sort of dreamy blue with a slight hint of purple beneath the surface. His lips were quirked in a crooked sort of smirk.

 

Cor Leonis was the one who was having the displeasure of having to look down at the wiry and spry looking lad. He couldn't say much about what he saw, thin but strong muscles corded along arms that were covered in as much freckles as the boys face. His wispy blonde hair hanging around his face, layered in a style that fluffed it out like the feathers of a chocobo.

 

"Do you think that you just waltzing in here to tell me you want to join the Crownsguard is going to do anything?" asked Cor gruffly, his cold blue eyes looking the strange young man up and down from his worn dusty boots, to the threadbare clothing he wore on his thin frame. A pair of plain black pants, a thin white shirt with a v-cut collar that showed off his frail looking collar bone, and a black hole riddled vest with a hood. All in all, the boy looked like he could have seen better days once upon a time--though at the question, it seemed that he wouldn't be losing the nerve he'd brought in when demanding a job. Instead, Cor was greeted to the sight of a toothy smile.

 

"Why not? It isn't like there aren't people who haven't come up in here and asked for a job like that, right?" he replied instead, shifting his weight, hands sitting in his waist confidently. That was something interesting to note. The boy showed little intimidation.

 

"Do you know how to fight?" shot out the older man, his face stoic as ever, watching as the younger male grinned and relaxed in his pose even more.

 

 

_Do not tell them you know hand to hand combat._

 

"Sure, I can stand on my own pretty well against street thugs." he said, eyes watching Cor with a bright unnerving preciseness, it made the man wonder if the other meant it idly, or if it was a veiled threat.

 

 

"What about handling weaponry? Which ones are you best at, hm?" he asked, still unconvinced, but noting that none of the questions ruffled this strange boys' nerves at all, nor did they make him flustered.

 

 

_Do not reveal to them you know any specific weaponry._

 

 

"Yeah, I'm pretty good with daggers and guns." Prompto stated, listening to the drawn in breaths of some unintended passersby that happenedÂ  to be walking by. He'd long spotted a few glaives hidden amongst the shadows of the barracks, two behind Cor a few paces back and one stationed at the very front in case of trouble. Cor himself didn't seem bothered by the boys confession, even though in Insomnia guns were illegal to be on a person. Just the fact the boy said this openly meant he knew the exact implications of his words. But it also meant, and this the general admired quite a bit, that he had a talent no one in the Crownsguard currently had. The only ones who knew would be the King, his prince, and the princes' retainers.

 

 

"Ok, then lastly, and this is just a curtesy, I am not guaranteeing you anything by asking you this. But where is your birth home. I've been in and out of Insomnia long enough of my life to recognize the fashion on natives, and I for one know that none of what you are wearing is made in any place in Eos. Your clothing looks military grade, even in it's plain state. So tell me." he commanded, blue eyes narrowing, watching for any tells of a lie. Yet all he got was an amused hum. The tension in the room suddenly skyrocketed at that, and it seemed like all sound had ceased at that very moment just to hear the blondes' response.

 

_Lastly, do not tell them where you are from. It will mean only death, from both sides._

 

Prompto knew exactly when the man had made the connection that he wasn't a normal civvy. He wouldn't be Cor the Legend if he hadn't. No, Prompto knew exactly what he was doing and why he was doing it. Rebellion, a sense of satisfaction in proving the Empire wrong. Everything that had been drilled into his head, every word that had been spat at him. He wanted to make them all watch as he took Lucis down from within without having to lift a finger.

 

_Do not fail, as you have already done defect. I did not make you and then keep you alive for nothing._

 

"I hail from Gralea." he stated, and he heard the uproar already building up before the words left his lips, the shouts and orders of glaives and guards alike readying themselves to attack. The electric tang of magic building up in the air, the metallic taste of it flooding his daemonblood filled lungs--the purple in his eyes turning into a bright red in reaction, and the hum of the Crowncity's crystal not so far, in the center of it all, pulsing in response to the pull.

 

 

 

_You're not like the others, are you? Ah, yes. Here, a little gift, to keep your marvelous act up young man._

 

 

He could lifted both arms up even through the clamoring stampede of boots thudding around the ground as both the general and he himself were surround.

 

Both wrists turned up and uncovered for all eyes to see.

 

 

_I have hidden that which would get you killed on the spot. I expect a good show._

 

**_Who are you?_ **

 

_Me? Why, I am a man of no consequence, child._

 

 

 

"Stand down!" came the command from Cor, like a whip cracking on the ground. All the glaives and guards stood still and tense, the crystalline sound of their weapons thrumming through the room. The man walked forward towards Prompto, staring down at his currently glowing eyes--a trait that most from Niflheim carried. Instead, he looked at the unmarked thin wrists facing him, grabbing both and staring down once more at the child that stood before him.

 

"Do you understand what it is you are going to submit yourself to? You've just revealed you are from Niflheim, that you wish to serve our King, and it's future king. There is no turning back. It is either serve our king, or die should we find out you are a traitor."

 

 

These were the words the blond wanted to hear. Of course he knew he would be subjecting himself to the mercy of all these cold eyes, just like home. But unlike Niflheim and it's cold gray bases and militant lifestyle, Eos was full of life and colour and Prompto could lose himself in it for days and be none the wiser. A reprieve from hell.

 

 

"Gralea wasn't ever really a home to me. The way I see it, I'd rather serve Kings who let their people breath and live in the sun, than to be stuck with an Emperor who starves his people and smothers them in darkness." he replied easily, eyes still red, but looking bright--a sort of childish glee shimmering from their depths.

 

 

Cor knew there was more to it than that. The boys' words weighed heavy on his tongue, and he could see the way the others' eyes fluttered in a sort of quick succession that meant his mind had more going on than it let on. But there was still something about this young man, whose red eyes looked at him with a look that clearly said he knew Cors' actions now would be to his liking. There was something he knew Noctis' would need in this boy.

 

"Weapons down! I need someone to speak to Lord Amicitia, notify the King, and call Duke Scientia. Nyx, Crowe, you both do it. The rest of you, I want you back to your duties." once more Cor commanded the masses, the glaives and guards all banishing their weapons without hesitation, though the tension was still present. Prompto watched as two figures shifted from the crowed towards the outside--a man who had the sides of his head sheared, while the rest of his hair was collected towards the back with braids, and a woman who trailed after him just as nimbly, her hair an auburn colour tied into a messy bun that let a few locks spill loose.

 

 

"You, you're coming with me." he didn't need to point or look at the blonde to already feel his eager hum, and bouncing steps. Regardless of the situation, regardless of the fact that the boy was going to a holding block for the moment, Cor knew without a doubt he'd be free, there was no way his instincts were wrong about the young man. Noctis would need him, something--someone--told him. Whether it would be betrayal for the other to grow from, or friendship with which Noctis could build his foundations on--that Cor could not answer.

 

But he knew Prompto Argentum would become something more than just the ratty little upstart who came into the training ground of the Crowncity with nothing but his name.

 

 

_Your worth will be weighed by these actions._

 

**_Then I guess it's time to prove I'm no light boon._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping that everyone enjoys this small blurb, and let me know what you think! I'm all about being reviewed! Also, if you'd like-- [Nyx needs Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/A007ZPT) !! It's optional though!


	3. Hollyhocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is being reworked because I decided I wanted to be grand and do my Traitor!MT!Prompto story and tie it in with Nyx and Lunafreya's blurbs, so I am going through and making this post begin to slowly tie into Prompto's own story.
> 
> So for this chapter, it'll be just focused on Nyx, Libertus, and Crowe for the moment to begin to build up our world.
> 
> I'll leave the old work on here, but you can totally skip it and just read the Prompto one if you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WIP, because if I don't do this, I'll never force myself to write stuff, and that makes me sad because I love FFXV.

 

 

When he was summoned by Clarus Amicitia--the kings shield himself, to escort the future bride of said King's son, he felt nothing, if a bit burdened. But while he didn't wish to be tasked with escorting a woman, he owed King Regis his life, and so Nix Ulric dedicated to his task as a Kingsglaive was wont to do.  
   
One may wonder why he finds the task he has been given burdensome, after all, who would not be honoured to be the guide and personal guard of the Lady Oracle herself. She who is the light and hope of all in the land of Eos. But in a time when things were tense with Insomnia's isolation of Lucis as a whole, Accordo's silence in any of the disputes, and Niflheim's constant restless whispers rousing up dust. There was little time for those who worked for the Kingsglaive, and faced the repercussions of the strains, isolation, and negligence. Little moments to relax and unwind and even when they do, it is far for some from their homes and away from their sights. He could list a myriad of reasons why he wasn't looking forward to honestly dealing with an escort job, but the biggest being that he would be in the presence of someone who grew in a realm he'd never really grown in. The Kingsglaive resided in areas that they pleased and felt comfortable. Never really within the Citadel though, that places was reserved for Dukes, Duchesses, Barons, Baroness, and Lords and Ladies--anything that honestly interacted with the king outside of wartime.  
   
So this daunting task seemed even more troublesome, with his presence needing to be near the Lady Oracle and her handmaiden. He'd already been forewarned that the handmaiden that attended to the Oracle was also a messenger for the Astrals, so his interactions with her would be little to none, but that her presence would be there throughout the entire process of their stay. Not to mention--and this made Nyx's lips dip down  into a grimace that showed just how much he enjoyed the thought of it--she'd be coming with Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt, as well as her brother Ravus Nox Fleuret, who everyone knew resented the King and anything that had to do with Insomnia itself.  
   
"Man, you sure look like a barrel full of cactuars."  
Came the smoky voice of Crowe, who startled the man out of his musings, making the brunette haired female smile fondly at the other, boots crunching along the gravel of the ground beneath them. He had decided to retreat to the Frontier of Lucis for now, where his fellow glaives resided, before the inevitable task comes in two days time. He had been relieved for those days to decompress, as his full attention needed to be on his main task.

"Are you saying I look extinct?" he asked, leaning back on his gloved hands, watching as the woman sat next to him, her gentle auburn coloured locks spilling down messily from their tie, rustling with the dusty winds that picked up from desert that greeted them ahead.

  
"Mm, that would imply you look something other than that." she jibed at him with a beautiful grin, and Nyx was reminded fondly of why she could usually kick almost anyones' ass, his included.

  
"I'll duly note that you just badmouthed me, and remember to bring it up the next time you ask me if any of your new glaive uniforms make you look meaty." he hit back, and chortled at the hard punch he got to his arm, expecting the bruise that would no doubt appear there some hours later.

  
"Word through the vines is that you're going to be the Lady Oracles escort. Shouldn't that make you, I don't know, a bit nervous?" she offered to him, shifting around and digging out a flask of... something. Nyx never really asked her what concoction rested in the tin, simply drank when it was offered. There was something Earthy and fire-like about it. It tasted like something from a different world.  
   
"Would you if you knew you'd inevitably be rubbing shoulders with the Empire?" he asked, already taking a swig of the flask, letting out a dry cough.

  
"Yeah but you're going to let that tarnish the fact you're going to be escorting the Lady around?" she offered up, humming as she took a hard drink. "Because a lot of other glaives are already clamoring up to see who is going to challenge you for the position."  
   
At this, Nyx grimaced harder and dropped down on his back, uncaring of the dust that lifted around him from it.

  
"Oh stop being a baby, you're being worse than Libertus is--and he's being HORRIBLE." she told the man, watching as his hair fanned out behind his head, reminding her that even though it was buzzed on the sides, there was still plenty left on his head.

  
"Libertus wouldn't be so unbearable if he knew that he'd have to wear a tailored royal raiment that would drown him in his own sweat because it's worse than our uniforms." he muttered, and felt his mood lighten up with Crowe's rambunctious but charming laughter.

"That's right, they can't have you looking like a dirty street rat around a lady of her caliber, huh?" she asked, watching as Nyx groaned louder against the dirt ground. She knew without a doubt that the other was more than enough for the job. He was dedicated like a hound was when it caught scent of it's hunt, and he was reliable in a way most other glaives were not. Solely dedicated to the King of Lucis and it's people with no coercion at all. She reached a dirty hand and ruffled the man's dark locks carelessly, knowing the other was due for a washing anyway.

  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to wash my hair today." he muttered under his breath, but the brunette knew he couldn't be serious, his hair was drenched in sweat and the sands of the low-town. They both listened to the bustle and hustle of their home, Crowe watching the people from where she was perched, all sorts of people weaving about, while Nyx looked at the sky, distorted by the magic of the barrier. It was a reminder that the king protected them, even if there were others that believed Regis' choice to isolate Insomnia was cowardly.

  
"Come on then, we'd better start preparing you for the Lady Oracle, you may have a few days, but with the grooming that mess you call hair takes, and your fitting sessions between training, well, we may as well only have seconds." began Crowe, grinning as she heard the subtle complaints her companion made, their footsteps fading into the sound of the still busy crowds going about their lives.

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
The days ebb away faster than Nyx would like, as he finds himself making his way towards the pickup point for the Lady Oracle herself. There had been a slight commotion when the vehicle had been boarded by someone other than her assigned glaive, Drautos looking suspiciously peeved when Nyx casually stated he would find their Lady Oracle and the rogue car. He hadn't paid much attention then--simply put, he had a Lady Oracle already in potential danger just sitting stationary somewhere with a "wannabe" chauffer. This really didn't surprise the man as he trekked his way with Libertus towards the entrance gate to Insomnia, where the crowds were at their thickest, and the visitors from Nifleheim sat, all looking down at their noses at the people who tried to peek into the tinted windows of the Lady Lunafreya's car. 

  
Once Nyx had spotted the vehicle and the nervous looking chauffer, he was quick to step out of Libertus' car, giving him a vague thank you and taking proud strides towards the vehicle in question, opening the door to Lunafreya's side carelessly, causing a soft uproar in the crowd and even to the lady in question, who looked at Nyx in slight confusion and thinly veiled disdain.


End file.
